


Bringing In The New Year

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Music, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party, Whirl ends up drunk, horrible music, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve’s bar was quite the sight to behold. Multicolored balloons and streamers had been hung everywhere, and the sounds of several noisemakers filled the bar. A red and blue banner that read "Happy New Year!" was hung at the entrance.</p><p>Indeed, the crew of the Lost Light was celebrating the new year in their own unique style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing In The New Year

Swerve’s bar was quite the sight to behold. Multicolored balloons and streamers had been hung everywhere, and the sounds of several noisemakers filled the bar. A red and blue banner that read "Happy New Year!" was hung at the entrance.

Most of the crew had gathered together into the bar to talk and exchange pleasantries while others occupied themselves with the noisemakers.

Ultra Magnus, over the course of having Whirl shoving said noisemakers in his face twelve times in a row, had had enough. "Enough with noisemakers already!" He cried out, exasperated. Pretty much everyone couldn't help but smile and laugh out loud at his annoyance though.

Shrugging, Whirl immediately stopped what he was doing and picked up a glass of spiked engex.

Looking out over the bar, Swerve chuckled as he watched the scene unfold with an amused glint in his optics. He could also feel Skids staring at him from his position behind the counter. As he turned to look at him, Skids looked away, and Swerve could tell that a small blush had formed on his cheeks.

“Oh Primus, his face looks lovely when he blushes,” he sighed dreamily underneath his breath.

But he was interrupted by Drift and Rodimus entering the bar. He looked over and he could see that they had brought a huge box with them. He squinted and saw that they were carrying instruments. Rodimus had that certain mischievous grin on his face too. Oh dear…

"Cause you can't have party without music!!" Rodimus declared loudly.

With a snap of his fingers, Drift raised a trombone in the air and began to play horribly. Ear numbing music filled the room, and the sound radiated throughout the bar and beyond. Rodimus plucked a tambourine up from the box and began beating the daylights out of it alongside Drift’s trombone. Even Tailgate went over and started playing a tiny kazoo that he found in there with Cyclonus by his side singing loudly.

Swerve observed the scene in front of him with a raised brow; the others didn’t seem to mind the makeshift music. Even Ratchet was tapping his foot against the ground as the music played. Fort Max and Rung moved with the tune, and the only characters that looked on were Swerve and Skids.

Swerve glanced to the side, and as he did, he noticed that Skids was biting his lip. He looked like he wanted to dance, but couldn't.

 _“Why don’t you just ask someone to dance with you,”_ Swerve wondered. _“Anyone would want to dance with you. Heck, I’d die a happy mech if you asked me.”_

Suddenly the theoretician turned towards him and held out his servo. "Want to dance, Swerve?" Skids asked with a small smile. He could feel his cheeks growing warm as Swerve contemplated his answer.

“I can’t," he responded simply. “It’s been years since I’ve danced.”

Skids smiled turned soft at his words. “It’s been years for me too, but I think we’ll do alright.”

Smiling at Skids, Swerve left his place from behind the bar and came to join him, Skids took his servo and led him to the middle of the room. Swerve immediately felt his own blush coming on.

Taking both of his servos, Skids placed one on his waist while he took the other in his own.

"Just follow me, sweetspark.” Skids told him. Swerve nodded and watched as the theoretician took two steps backward and another two forward. Swerve followed his every move and together the couple twirled and circled each other as the makeshift music continued to radiate throughout the bar. 

Unbeknownst to them, most of the crew had stopped what they were doing to watch the two dance with one another. Except for Whirl who was passed out drunk and now lying on the ground.

The two wouldn't have noticed anyway; the rest of the world seemed to fade into the distance around Skids and Swerve as they danced- their optics did not stray from each other, and as time passed, their faces moved closer together, as if they were about to kiss.

The two were then suddenly thrust back into reality as a clock nearby struck midnight.

"Happy New Year!" A half-drunk Rodimus exclaimed as he clapped Skids and Swerve on the back. The couple immediately stepped away from each other, slightly embarrassed by the close proximity they had experienced only moments before in front of everyone.

Skids let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Happy New Years!" He said, faceplates turning red as his optics went to find Swerve. 

Swerve had moved to the refreshments table to help himself to some cookies and spiked drinks. Just as he turned around, he came face-to-face with Brainstorm, only to discover that the briefcase carrying scientist had cheerful look in his optics. That was never a good sign.

"Have you ever heard of the normal New Year's tradition?" Brainstorm questioned. Swerve could almost feel his smirk growing wider underneath his facemask.

"N- No, I don't believe so. Why?" Swerve answered. He was afraid to ask.

"Couples will typically kiss each other at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve." Brainstorm told him. “So you and Skid-mark over there have less than a minute left.”

Swerve’s optics widened and he could feel his spark skip a beat. It felt as if his spark was going to burst out of his chest.

“Skids, an awesome mech like him, kiss me?” Swerve wondered. "Uh… Well, that's interesting! Thanks for telling me, Brainstorm!" He nearly shouted as he hurried away from him.

Brainstorm chucked to himself as he watched the bartender wander off in the sea of mechs. “What a lovesick puppy.” He laughed to himself.

As Swerve reentered the sea on mechs on the dance floor, he accidently bumped into Skids. He nearly fell over before Skids helped him up.

"Are you okay, Swerve? You look a bit shook up."

"I'm all right, Skids.” Swerve smiled brightly up at him. “Ah, I almost forgot to say that I had a lot of fun dancing with you! It’s been a while since I danced like that with anyone…" He said as he sighed dreamily.

Skids smiled back down at him warmly. “Yeah… I’ve had fun tonight with you too.”

The clock chimed again and a whistle from across the room caught both mechs’ attentions. Swerve and Skids looked over at Rodimus and Drift and they were nearly taken aback as they gave them a double thumbs-up each.

“Go for it, Skids!” Roddy shouted loud enough for the entire bar to hear him. “Just kiss him already!”

Skids turned back to Swerve and he noticed that he was looking right back at him with a big smile. Skids smiled down at the adorable little mech and scooped him up into his arms. Having him in his arms, Skids leaned in, closing the distance between them as he placed his lips on Swerve’s. Swerve moaned and completely melted into the kiss but was also shocked that he was kissing Skids, the mech of his dreams. Then Swerve leaned into the kiss, returning it with full force. 

Eventually, they had to pull back, ending the kiss much to their shared disappointment. Skids’ optics softened and his lips broke into a tender smile as he brought Swerve even closer and softly whispered, "Happy New Years to you."

“Happy New Years to us.” Swerve smiled as he pulled him back into another deep kiss.


End file.
